


Of confined agreements

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Been told it is sexy, Business Relationship, CEO!Hakyeon, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, Just me wanting to write them hooking up, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: Ever since taking a sip of what could be defined as the finest heaven, Hongbin hasn’t been able to drop the habit--and Cha Hakyeon made the lines dividing their business relationship indistinct.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Of confined agreements

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: [bhar_vixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhar_VIXX) for proofreading ♡ really means a lot!
> 
> Hello everyone ♡ this is a short little thing I had in my drafts since mid 2018 or so ahdjf but it needed polishing. And finally took time to do so while getting myself into writing groove since I haven't truly been in the mindset for a while ;; so haven't had much progress in general these months but hopefully this is enjoyable. I wanted to share something and since I couldn't finish this I decided to edit and rewrite some stuff.
> 
> Other than that hope you enjoy!

It’s nearly inevitable for instances like these to not be referred to as the definition of an illicit rhapsody, with walls enclosing a steady tempo of lust driven chemistry and allowing for its explosive and undeniable nature to run free of judgement if only for a fleeting moment. But the familiar pristine walls already are a constant witness of this, the only ones that can actually stay silent after having had traces of passion engraved against them--and it’s solely thanks to them and their protective stance that he can let loose, all concerns thrown out of the window from that usual suite of a hotel he knows he should not even be at.

But ever since taking a sip of what could be defined as the finest heaven, Hongbin hasn’t been able to drop the habit. At times he tries to fool himself that it’s just about the luxury it brought along with it, but he is not about to just pretend it’s solely about being shallow. On other occasions, he believes that the rush resides in the evident inability to put an accurate name to what is definitely happening between them--but Hongbin can’t deny the addictive essence of it. Just how it blurs coherence, how Cha Hakyeon made the lines dividing their business relationship indistinct. 

It has taken Hongbin to many places by now, but it is always in Hakyeon’s sumptuous environment where he feels the safest even when all evidence of utter yearning will only be kept locked in that room until their next visit.

It is of common knowledge every morning, and this one is no exception--this particular time when light has just started to filter through the curtains to caress their skin, a moment where its peace is made come to a halt by the sounds of a sinful rhythm resonating against the wall. Nothing but perfect to indulge in each other just a little longer before routine decides to reappear in both their lives and takes them back to their usual facade.

It’s the light hits of the bed that couple themselves with the faint tone of sheets rustling beneath them what becomes a dead giveaway, a clear statement to anyone who walks past that particular suite. Yet it’s _their_ suite by now, even in the clarity of their desires running wild, in the nearly palpable way that even a stranger would be able to vividly discern just how consuming what they have is. It makes Hongbin’s face find cover in Hakyeon’s neck at the thought, tinges of abashment making its way through him along the euphoria while his lips travel a path he knows by heart now.

That single action keeps him grounded--making his mind stay in the moment, even when he feels that his secrets slip from each crevice in the room the more his body gets lost in each sensation. Yet he feels it probably amplifies the erratic nature of his movements, the passionate response in the way Hakyeon’s voice starts to amp its intensity. Hongbin is aware no one else should know about this affair, yet the inability to stop eliciting those sweet broken cadences from Hakyeon seems to scream otherwise--perhaps his body doesn’t want for this to be concealed.

Yet gasps painted with desire threatened to escape the barriers that confine them and lust resonates against the walls--it turns uncontrollable in their state, in the way he seems to melt against Hakyeon the deeper he is in him, in how inescapable this feels when Hakyeon traps him with his limbs.

It could be deemed as wrong for Hongbin crossed the line that should have effectively separated them, yet the unavoidable feeling that it is right to have mornings and nights like these with the man beneath him makes it all feel exquisitely right. To feel the skin that only his lens should have captured, to get that composed business tone to be replaced with gasps that shatter to explode in ecstasy--Hongbin knows he is addicted. 

Far too addicted to even let his usual serenity crumble.

_‘Hongbin_ ’ fans against his lips as Hakyeon’s legs prompt him to dive deeper, the caramel that drips from his lips causes for Hongbin to lose the grasp on any sort of control he had left--that’s seriously not how he thought he would end up with a client, but the chemistry he feels when his mind is only filled with the man in his grasp becomes the only thing he wants to focus on. And he is sure Hakyeon also.

How they got to this blurs in the back of his mind when all he sees is Hakyeon’s features overcome with pleasure--one that he causes, a kind he is sure that he mirrors when he is the one being taken.

The taste of each other lingers on their lips, Hongbin can’t stop himself from savouring it all as his name soon echoes through him. Hakyeon’s voice filling his system. It makes his fingers dig into the mattress, and for a brief moment he allows for coherence to come to him and form itself into words he finds necessary saying as he propels himself up slightly. Gazing at the result of this early morning where he knows only instinct has taken over.

“You are breathtaking,” and Hakyeon’s breath is caught in his throat briefly, curiousity replacing the exhilaration in the way he raises an eyebrow and his lips form in a silent _‘Oh’_. It feels out of character for Hongbin to admit, he knows this--openly praising Hakyeon like this when letting beauty blind him is not something he usually allows due to his job seems like odd behaviour. But, Hakyeon ignites something in him he can't quite put a name to--and Hongbin knows Hakyeon is aware of what he does to him, taking full advantage of it running his hands down Hongbin's arms in a soft caress. A sly grin playing on his lips.

"I didn't hear you quite well"

And Hongbin scoffs at that, _of course Hakyeon did hear him_ , but he simply responds by nibbling on his lover's bottom lip. By placing his hands on Hakyeon's waist and pulling him closer to him swiftly, making a moan escape his lips and feeling the heat against his abdomen magnify. 

It's out of instinct, but his hands linger on Hakyeon's thighs and he looks at him like he is asking for permission to do this--after all from any angle he would look enthralling, and he hooks Hakyeon's legs on his shoulders, bending him in half while sliding deeper, "You already know you are fucking breathtaking"

And he briefly wonders if someone like Hakyeon ever thought something like that of him when he was the one beneath. 

His body seems to move on its own accord, and it increases Hakyeon's gasps as he feels Hongbin deeper, his nails leaving traces of red on the untarnished skin which Hongbin had gotten used to feel stinging so deliciously. A signature from a contract that was supposed to stay as _just_ that now regularly being signed on his back, making the mark more prominent the faster he goes. 

It gets him intoxicated, to the point even his pleasure becomes louder, rougher. Bolder when taking Hakyeon in his hand and providing a more electrifying sensation to get him to reach his high at the same time, his thrusting in unison with the cries of his name. 

He wasn't paid for this, yet it courses through his mind as a lonely thought that got stranded in its depths--whether he sold his sanity when ink placed his name in those papers. Whether there was a clause that made him drink the meaning of ecstasy from this man so out of his league but that writhes so lost under him, "Goddamn it Hakyeon"

It's indistinguishable, whether it comes from the beginnings of climax taking over him, or if it has to do with him not fully comprehending how he can turn like this. 

He only gets his own name as a reply, his pace becomes inconstant--ranging from hard hits to fast paced ones and his hand can't match it. Yet it makes Hakyeon arch his back, heaving and coming undone in Hongbin's hand and against his own abdomen. 

Hongbin feels Hakyeon's hands find themselves on his lower back and it seems in unison with Hongbin's last thrust that makes him press his body against the other, lips finding Hakyeon's to muffle his voice as his orgasm takes over while Hakyeon holds him in place. It's the point of utter euphoria that hits them both like grand waves crashing against every fiber of their being, tremor after tremor overcoming them both during his release.

His mind goes blank like the flashes from his camera and the lights of his studio--like one of the first environments he saw Hakyeon in. But his visage still unveils before him even with eyes closed, and at times, he can't help but admit that when the craving gets the better of him--he also sees Hakyeon when he reaches this high on his own. Yet nothing compares to collapsing on top of the object of his now defective ability to discern correct from wrong--the reason of his lack of professionalism.

Hongbin makes Hakyeon's legs rest at the side of his waist, feeling Hakyeon's warm breath brushing against his neck, expression of content painted all over his features. A good service he could say, to the CEO who had just hired him to be his personal photographer. A _complete_ service that renders him silent momentarily as his mind comes back.

"Hongbin?"

"I'm alright," he answers, drowsiness coating his tone while he lazily traces the path from Hakyeon's neck to his shoulder back and forth, "Just give me a bit"

"Didn't hear you asking for _'a moment'_ all night though" Hakyeon teases, "Is it because I ordered you to not stop?"

"That--' _Not stopping'_ isn't in my contract" Hongbin retaliates. 

Hakyeon hums, and Hongbin wonders if he is going to respond with cheekiness tied to his words, " You didn't stop though" 

He is grateful that he can cover the rush of rose that taints his cheeks, blaming it on his climax and exhaustion--but it's not a necessity to order him to not stop, Hakyeon after all has made his coherence hazy, "I think we already have to leave this room"

He sees Hakyeon opening his mouth slightly to say something, but words die before they have a chance of being uttered and it's nearly automated when both enter the shower and don't speak much of their encounter and instead, go over the plans for the day.

Yet Hongbin isn't sure if his mind is truly into listening to the photo sessions he has to do for the day, especially since Hakyeon won't be under the lens. It is normal to do this, at times it's also the usual for one of them to drop down to their knees and make the pleasure last for some more seconds--but today is not the day. 

It's just another mundane day until they decide when to allow for desire to take over. 

When clothes are back on the difference is massive, elegance against simplicity. Denim in contrast to fine designer clothes, and there is that aura of finesse and power that he had shattered while in bed, "It's an event at an investor's hotel" 

"Sounds good"

"We can make it better if you want?" Hakyeon suggests with playfulness and Hongbin can only let out a laugh, while hiding sure, it can be _better_. So he nods.

"If there is time" it's the finest heaven after all, luxury abound--why shall he say no? It's a habit by now--he relishes in it, gets paid, gets the rush of seeing such an important man lose himself in his touch. And yet when he is fully sober and the high is gone and he sees Hakyeon leave--he momentarily wonders if he takes more than just the elation of knowing he is silently under his spell. Or if he robs a bit of his heart whenever he is left alone and out of place without Hakyeon. 

His belongings are back in his grasp, yet he doesn't know what Hakyeon exactly takes with him after each encounter. But maybe these walls will give him the answer one day, his secrets remain here even after he is gone after all. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are all the way here thank you so much! This actually really dates from 2018, not the edited version but the actual base because now it has my current style. 
> 
> This actually was part of an old project I had with some of my friends about taking pop songs and turning them into AUs. This was gonna be part of our MJ songs round agshd so if any of you read it back then and is reading now--you can see how much it changed while polishing it.
> 
> To people who are reading for the first time I hope it was a nice read! It's part of a bigger story but since I'm unsure when I would tackle it then I thought I will post this now first until I get to it one day. 
> 
> I'm trying to get back into writing so was hoping this helped. Also it's the first work of an smutty kind I post ahdjf as a standalone--it isn't your usual kind of smut but I still hope it can be enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are kudos are apprecciated if you enjoyed ^^♡ 
> 
> ~/Find me here if you ever wanna talk:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)  
> [P.s: don't forget to follow me on main if you would like ^^♡ I'm there most of the time!]


End file.
